Bella Fights Back
by RosalieHaleTwilight
Summary: This story is basically what would have happened when Jacob showed up at Bella's school and accused Bella of not being able to have any fun anymore due to Edward's over-protective-ness if i had been writing New Moon, Now This Is Gonna Be Funny! *ONE-SHOT*


**Bella Fights Back!!!**

_*if you have not read Eclipse by the great Stephenie Meyer, then it is strongly recommended that you not read this because a) you won't get it and b) you'll spoil it for yourself. __**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! ALSO JACOB LOVERS BEWARE, THOUGH I DON'T HATE HIM, I DO POKE FUN AT HIM IN THIS, AND IT DOESN'T TURN OUT SO PRETTY**__*_

Jade: Okay as you probably all have guessed by now; my name's Jade. I do not respond to

Jadeyful and I wish I didn't respond to Jade-Lyn, but, sadly, I do. I do however respond to Jade, Jade-chan, Jade-san, Rose, Roza (and by the way, I've always loved roses and the name rose and everything about roses before Twilight so it's not just some stupid obsession) Jade-Lyn, and Rosalie (for obvious reasons although she is no longer my favorite character in Twilight anymore.......NO i do not have a favorite character at all now either so don't ask!). ANYWAYS, now for a quick summary of what's going on in this little segment.

_*takes deep breath_*****

Summary:

This is sadly only a one-shot story because after this segment the story continues on as it naturally would. I created this story because I am one of those people who will read a story and at certain parts would go on in their head about how they would have handled things if they were in the main character's shoes. This was the only scene in Twilight (referring to the trilogy only) that I really wanted to do differently so far so I wrote it out and just had to post it to see what you, the readers, thought of it. This story starts off at the conversation at Bella's school when Jake shows up on his bike and starts talking about how Edward doesn't let her have fun anymore. Bella on the one hand doesn't defend herself and they actually have a 'conversation' including Edward who keeps her from getting too close. In my world, Edward doesn't have to hold her back and slightly behind him, she's standing in front of _him_ and does a very good job of defending herself. Although Edward doesn't really talk... at all, this is still a really good funny piece and I think that you will all enjoy it. Please Read and review and tell me what sorts of things I could fix, if any characters other then Bella and Edward (with her defensiveness and his lack of over-protectiveness) seem to OOC (Out Of Character) and any spelling or grammatical errors as well as your over-all opinion; I'd really appreciate knowing that someone actually cares about my, not only first fan-fiction, but also my first posted, good, serious story ever!

Jade: Wow, that was a lot more then a little but that's okay, please enjoy my first story, and read and review after. Thanks! _*nervous smile*_

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_ or _Eclipse_ or anything else written by the great _Stephenie Meyer_ (_ie; The Host, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun_) or her characters, if I did, _Midnight Sun_ would not be put on an indefinite hold, but all books would take awhile because I procrastinate, and am usually always busy doing something. Also, they wouldn't use her great because before _Twilight_ I had a less advanced vocabulary and of course, if I did own them, I'd be adored by millions of people around the world.

_*Reminder to the readers before they complain about certain points: there is a crowd of other high school students that have gathered, don't know anything about what's going on, so we're gonna try to keep it that way. Therefore it could not be too dirty, too bad, have too many hints toward what they really are, and no major swearing because that's much too out of character, so don't complain that any of these points should have been enhanced.*_

Jacob: Oh, That's right! He doesn't let you have _fun_ anymore, does he?

_*he sneered knowing this comment would bother Edward deeply, even if he didn't let it show*_

Bella: Oh maybe not _your_ type of fun, but we have out own kind of fun together...

_*She says as she turns her head up, and pecks Edward gently under his jaw, instantly cooling his worry*_

...something I'm guessing _you_ wouldn't know anything about, now, would you?

_*She knew she had stuck a nerve with him, she just hoped he'd leave before she really had to hurt him. He may be acting mean now but she knew the real Jacob she knew and loved was still in there somewhere. Though she didn't want to hurt him, if he pushed her, she would. He needed to know that he couldn't just openly insult them and get away with it! If Edward wasn't going to stand up for himself, then she would! She let this go on in her head but kept a triumphant smile on her face, as to not give away what she was thinking so easily. She knew this was far from over!*_

Jacob: I'm sure you must have plenty of fun making out with an _ice-sculpture_!

_*smirks thinking he's won*_

_*he knew what she was doing, and he wasn't going down without a fight. He wouldn't let his triumphant look falter until the end, he would not loose in front of so many people. Besides, he knew Bella too well, she didn't have it in her heart to hurt him, he just hoped he wouldn't damage her at all in the process.*_

Bella:Better than kissing a big sack of _hot air_

Jacob:Ya, I'm _sure_ he lets you get _real_ carried away with those _fangs_!

Bella:You know he doesn't have those

_*Bella muttered barely audible but she knew he could still hear her*_

Jacob:Sure _*sarcastic tone to his voice*_ When the time comes that he decides to take a snap at you, so help me, the pack will have him in a pile of ashes in seconds, no matter if DO or DON'T survive the transformation --- him AND the rest of your precious _leaches_!

_*He said this last bit on a mre serious note while glaring at Edward with a look of deep concentration making him wince*_

_*That was IT, Bella had had enough, time to take out the big guns --- no matter how much it hurt*_

Bella:Well it's a thousand times better then kissing you heated _dog breath_! I swear, it smells like kibble, meat and eggs mixed together and left out in a really humid room for a week! What did you do? Run out of food so you decided to eat a dead animal corpse instead?! Trust me; it's not just the Cullens that think you smell!

_*Jacob was taken aback by the ferosity and cold tone in Bella's voice*_

_****This next part is for the true Jacob haters because even _I_ would never even consider saying these things to him. This is a low-blow especially since he's her friend, this would be completely and totally cruel even if he was out to kill her; this is just way too much for almost any level of man-kind in my eyes (god I can't even believe I wrote this!)!****_

Bella:And by the way, Edward and I can get carried away, we do, everynight. Sort of like practice for the day that i get to be with him forever! _*gives Edward's hand a squeeze and looks into his eyes for a second to meet his amazed, yet slightly sad expressionas a shudder ripples through Jacob's body to his clenched fists and grinding teeth*_

But of course, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? The one you want can never be yours because she's already bound herslef to someone else; your mortal --- or should we say _im_mortal --- enemy to be exact, and every other girl is too busy trying to avoid your stench and your obnoxious, obtrussive behavior for you to look into their ees and see if they're the one. Face it mut; it's a lost cause!

_*Bella squeezes Edward's hand as she leads them towards their next class. From behind them they can hear snarls from both Jacob and his bike as he speeds off towards the forest surrounding "La Push" so he can phase. Once inside the classroom Edward makes Bella promise to never do anything like that again (though he did quite enjoy it and was completely amazed by what she'd done). Bella felt bad for what she had said and knew she'd gone way too far, but she also knew she couldn't take it back. She had finally broken it off with Jacob and she couldn't allow him to hope that they could still be together. It would only hurt them both more in the end.*_

Roza : So what'd you think?

Jacob: I hate you!

Roza: I'm sorry _*whimpers in a corner*_ I really do like you I just had a flash of inspiration that couldn't be ignored

Jacob: And it just _**had**_ be dissing me didn't it?!

Roza: Well ya, that's what the inspiration was abou, b-b-b-but I can make it up to you!

Jacob: Oh, really? I'd love to see that!

Roza: Well I can let you take part in a conversation in one of my upcoming _Shugo Chara!_ fanfics!?

Jacob: Do I get to be the favorite?

Roza: s-s-s-sorry no, Ikuto's already taken that spot.

Jacob: _--- glars daggers ---_

Roza: I mean _*back tracks*_ you can be the one that punishes him and threatens him a few times when he's being too naughty and I promise I won't let the hords of crazed fan-girls come after you for it! _*looks up hopefully*_

Jacob: Well, that's a start, but what about a Bella/Jacob story with a few lemons in it?

Roza: a) eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww b) I don't write that kind of stuff! c) I can't wrte stories with you and Bella d) don't even try to ask me about one with Renesme because that's even more tramatizing even if it takes palce when she's older and no, I won't use the classic _Twilight_ fade-out so you can have your fun *shivers* e) My next few stories will be centered around Amuto _Shugo Chara!_ stories so there won't be any more _Twilight_ stories for quite awhile if any at all! So take it or leave it!

Jacob: Fine I'll take it

Roza: Now for everyone else; please read and review and if anyone didn't get it yet : this is the end, finito, no more so don't expect more though if you have any questions i might put up a second chapter simply dedicated to answering them and if you don't like the format of the writing, if i get enough complaints then i might change it to normal story format, i was going to but this took me long enough! I didn't want to re-write the entire thing again and on that note all futur stories will be in a more normal format! **AND I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------Roza-----------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
